The general aim of the Biostatistics Core is to provide statistical support and mentorship to the researchers in the Center for Basic and Translational Stroke Research (CBTSR), initially supported by the COBRE mechanism if funded. Statistical support will be comprised of assistance in study design, data analysis, and data management. The availability of the Biostatistics Core will greatly aid the scientists in the design and analysis of all project studies. The specific aims of each of the research proposals contained in this COBRE grant will be met by collaborating with Biostatistics Core members, not merely consulting. The availability of the Biostatistics Core will remove the burden of analysis from the scientists. Given the nature of the Biostatistics Core, all five projects will utilize Core services as needed for design and analytical assistance.